This invention relates to jewelry display stand, and more particularly to a stand that may be used to display one or more rings along with a price tag or other kind of indica tag.
The use of display stands for rings is well known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,403 in which an L-shaped device is described having a resilient arcuate tab member for holding a ring. The device does not include any provision for holding tags to indicate price, ring type, etc. It is desirable to include some type of device to hold tags in a neat manner in the jewelry case or in the window display. If a tag is merely laid next to the ring to which it relates, when the ring is moved or sold, the tag may remain or the tag may be inadvertently moved so that the tag may wind up adjacent the wrong ring.
To overcome the aforementioned problem, jewelry display stands have been proposed such as, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,853 which includes a tag retainer for holding a tag on the display holder. However, the stand in this patent includes numerous parts and necessitates a complete disassembly if the tag retainer is not needed.
There thus exists a need for an inexpensive jewelry display stand incorporating a tag retainer that may be readily removed if a tag is not needed on the display.